


[Art] Love in the Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mecha, Alternate Universe - Space, Bad Art, Forbidden Love, M/M, Nights of Passion, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men find love and tenderness amidst a brutal war for resources fought with armored weaponry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Love in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Deliberate Bad Art for Bad Bang II: Bang Backwards!

[](http://imgur.com/4OjK4m7)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love In The Stars: A Study Of Gay Mecha Pilot Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332031) by Anonymous 




End file.
